The Walking Dead: Clementine's Survival, Sneak Peek
by Turbo Time Twins
Summary: This is a sneak peek of a story I will be publishing sometime later in the year. For more information, go to the intro in the beginning of the chapter.


**Hey guys! This is a sneak peek at a new story I will be posting this year! I've decided I will finish the whole thing before I publish it, so I will be ready with each chapter every few days instead of you guys having to wait 2-3 months for me to get enough inspiration to write a few sentences. *cough* Glitch Problem *cough*. Anyway, this is a Walking Dead story, which has been inspired by Telltale Games' "The Walking Dead" video game. If you haven't seen it, I wouldn't read this, as it does contain spoilers. I would recommend watching it first before you read this, although, this is based on my choices during the gameplay, so if you watch someone on youtube play it, it may not be the same. This is in the point of view of Clementine, one of the main characters. If you want to know about her, or if you don't know her, look her up! This scene is *spoiler alert! spoiler alert!* when Lee, Larry, Lily, Kenny, and Clementine are thrown in the meat locker after being fed Mark's legs. (If you have no idea what the heck I'm talking about, it means you haven't seen the Walking Dead game...so...you should watch it first!) This scene in my story is about halfway into it, but it is the most exciting without giving away TOO much...ANYWAY...enough of me rambling on...go ahead and read it! *SPOILERS AHEAD!* **

* * *

I stood crouched over, my face twisting up as I felt vomit rise up in the back of my throat. I let out a gag, and threw up most of what I had eaten of Mark's legs. I stood for a moment, panting, and glanced back at Lily, who was doing the same as me. I started to stand up straight, but suddenly felt sick again, and before I knew it, I was retching and gagging, wrapping my arms tightly around my stomach.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and someone gently patting my back, and glanced over my shoulder. Kenny was reaching for my hair, pulling it back behind my shoulder and holding it so I wouldn't get any vomit on it. I gave him a quick, silent look of thanks before retching a few times and throwing up the rest of what I had eaten.

"Open the goddamned door! You can't keep us in here!"

Kenny glanced behind him at Larry and rolled his eyes before turning back towards me. "You okay Clem?" he asked, gently rubbing my back again.

I nodded, wiping the excess vomit from my mouth. "I think so…" I managed to say, giving Lily a sideways glance. She was struggling to cough up what she had eaten earlier. "Is Lily going to be okay?" I whispered, turning back towards Kenny.

Kenny looked over at Lily. "I'm sure she'll be fine once she's done." he said with a bit of sourness in his voice.

I stood up straighter, glancing at Lee. "When will he wake up?" I asked, noticing a cut on the side of his head where the butt of the gun had hit him.

Kenny turned his head towards Lee. "I hope soon. Larry's gonna end up having a heart attack if this keeps up…" he sighed, standing up. "I'm going to look for a way out." he said, walking away.

I glanced back at Larry, who was continually banging on the door, which didn't look like it was going to open any time soon. "Open up! I will tear you fuckers apart with my bare hands!" he screamed.

"Will you stop your banging?! We gotta find another way out of here!" Kenny instructed, but Larry was clearly not listening.

"You sick fucking bastards!" Larry continued, banging on the door once more.

I suddenly felt sick again, and leaned back over, letting out a little whimper as I wiped my mouth. As I did so, I glanced in Lee's direction, and noticed that his eyes were slowly opening and closing. "Lee!" I exclaimed quietly, running over. He glanced up at me, looking slightly dazed. "I ate a person! I ate meat from a person!" I said, my eyes widening as I thought about something. "Does that mean I'm going to turn into…"

"N-no...no Clem, it doesn't work like that…" Lee reassured quietly, glancing over at Larry who was turning towards him.

"If he had warned us in time-!"

"Dad...stop...now's not the time…" Lily managed to say, holding her hand to her stomach as she stood up.

I turned back towards Lee, who was quiet a moment before speaking. "What happened?" he asked.

"The man hit you…" I began, but Lily cut in.

"They threw us in the meat locker!" she sighed, glancing over at Kenny as he stepped forward.

"Lee! We gotta get out of here! If they so much as touch my family, I'll kill those sons of bitches!" he yelled, pausing as Larry began to yell again.

"Let us out you sons of bitches!" he hissed, banging on the door again.

"Dad!" Lily screamed, glancing up at him.

Larry turned and began walking towards Lee and me. "This goddamned thumb-sucker is the one who brought us here!" he yelled at Lee.

"Will you all just shut the fuck up?!" Kenny screamed.

I glanced back at Lee as he stood up. "I'm scared…" I whispered.

Lee looked down at me. "Don't be, it's going to be okay. I'm going to find us a way out of here…" he said, stepping forward.

I stayed where I was, watching all the chaos unfold in front of me. Larry continued to scream and beat the door. "You sick fuckers are worse than the walkers!"

"Dad! Please!"

Lee headed towards Lily, and began to talk to her. "Your dad's not making anything easier for us!" he said, anger edging his voice.

"Open the fucking door!"

Lily nodded slightly, glancing up at Larry. "Dad! Stop! Please settle down!" she pleaded, suddenly leaning against the wall for support.

I slowly sat down on the floor, feeling tears well up in my eyes._ "How can this get any worse?"_ I thought, fear wracking my thoughts. _"Kenny's right...Larry should calm down before something bad happens like at the drugstore…"_

"I'll rip your goddamned heads off! And make you swallow them!" Larry screeched, pounding his fist against the door. "I'll break the damn door down!"

"Dad! You can't ge-"

Larry suddenly let out a low growl of pain, clutching his heart. My eyes widened in terror as he paused.

"Oh...God…" he muttered, collapsing to the floor.

"Dad?!"

I gasped, standing up and cringing back, my eyes growing wider. I just barely held my hands over my mouth in terror and shock.

Lily immediately went to the floor, holding Larry's limp head in her hands. "No! Dad! C'mon!" she wailed. "Dad!"

I began panting in fear and backing up slowly. I felt tears well up in my eyes again as Lily began to speak.

"Oh God! He's stopped breathing!" she said quickly, lifting her head up from his chest. "I think he's had a heart attack!"

"Shit…" Kenny breathed, turning towards Lee for a moment. "Is he dead?"

I blinked, refusing to believe he was dead. _"He can't be dead!"_ my voice screamed in my head.

"He's not dead!" Lily answered, beginning to give him CPR. "Somebody help me!"

Kenny turned towards Lee again. "Fuck...if he's dead…" he began.

"He's not dead!"

"You know what has to happen Lee…" Kenny sighed.

I let out a silent gasp in horror. _"N-no! Lee! Don't listen to him! Lily said he's not dead!"_

"Think about it…" Kenny continued. "Think about that poor bastard at the motel…how fast he turned…"

"What are you saying?!" Lily hissed, glancing at him.

"Lily, I'm sorry…" Kenny sighed. "I truly, truly am...but in a few minutes, we're going to be stuck in a locked room with a 6ft 4, 300 lb, seriously pissed off dead guy!"

"Fuck you! We can bring him back!" Lily screeched, continuing to give Larry CPR.

_"He's not dead! Kenny! He's NOT dead! Lily said so!"_

"Lee!" Lily pleaded, not looking up.

"We'll mourn him later, but right now, we have to keep him from comin' back." Kenny interrupted.

"Nooo!" I wailed, feeling tears fall down my cheeks.

"Goddammit Kenny! He's not dead!" Lily repeated.

"Lily can still save him!" Lee intervened, glancing at Kenny.

"I wish she could, believe me, I do...but that man is dead! You BOTH know what happens next!" Kenny answered.

"Look, Kenny, back at the drugstore, when we all thought Duck was bitten, I gave him the benefit of the doubt!" Lee quickly replied. "Maybe we should do the same now!"

"That was different!" Kenny sighed. "Duck wasn't bitten! But, c'mon, we know this guy's not gonna make it!" He paused, then continued speaking. "Remember what Ben said...gotta destroy the brain…"

_"NO!"_ my thoughts screamed in terror.

"C'mon Lee! You can't be in the middle of this one! You gotta have my back this time!"

"Goddammit Lee! I need you! PLEASE! Help me!"

Lee stood still for a moment, as if struggling to decide.

"C'mon dad...wake up! Wake up!" Lily breathed.

Lee suddenly turned to Lily. "Is he breathing at all?" he asked.

"No! N-no, I don't think so!" Lily wailed, her voice rising to a high pitch in fear.

"Okay, let me take over, keep checking his pulse!" Lee replied.

I glanced at Kenny, who was turning to look at the salt licks. My eyes widened even further, large tears rolling down my cheeks. "Are you stupid?! He's gonna turn and put us all at risk!" Kenny hissed, taking one in his hands.

Lee placed his hands on Larry's chest and began administering CPR. "One...two...three…" he breathed.

"You're fucking worthless Lee!"

Suddenly, Kenny pegged the salt lick down onto Larry's skull. Lily froze, as if she couldn't believe what had just happened. Her eyes widened as she glanced down at her bloodstained shirt. _"NOOOOOO!"_ she sobbed, tears falling down her face.

"Kenny!" Lee hissed. "What the fuck?!"

"I'm sorry...I-I'm so, so sorry...I just…" Kenny whispered before turning towards Lee, his voice becoming harder. "It had to be done!"

"You don't know that!"

Yes I do Lee! And so do you! I was cou-..."

Their voices all went blurry inside my head as I stared at Larry's smashed skull. I was frozen, then I began shaking in terror, suddenly having to pee. _"N-n-nooo!"_ I wailed in thought. My leggings were suddenly soaked in urine as I let out a choked sob, quickly covering my face with my hands so I wouldn't have to look at Larry. I turned away, now uncontrollably shaking and sobbing.

Lee turned towards me, kneeling down to my level. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Is it over?" I whimpered, still shuddering in fear.

"I don't know…" Lee muttered, holding his arms out. I leaned into them, slowly beginning to cry again. He gently hugged me tighter. "Shhh...I know...I know…" he soothed, pulling me out of his grasp. "But I need you to be strong right now...I need you to be strong…" he said.

"M-my legs are wet…" I managed to say, glancing down at them.

Lee did as well, suddenly looking as if he didn't know what to do about it. "Did you…?"

I nodded, my hands still shaking. Lee let out a sigh, standing up. "Well...see what you can do about getting dry, I have to find a way out of here…"

"We're gonna get out...right?" I asked.

"I'm working on it…" he sighed, turning away.

I let out a few pants to calm down, then glanced down at my soaked leggings. "How am I supposed to dry myself off?" I turned towards Kenny, who looked to be deep in thought. "Kenny?" I whispered.

Kenny glanced at me, his eyes looking sad. "What is it Clementine?"

"I...I need something to dry off with…"

Kenny stepped forward and kneeled down next to me. "What do you mean?" he asked. I glanced down at the wet spot beneath me, suddenly feeling ashamed. Kenny's expression changed, and he let out a sigh. "A-alright...I'll see if I can find something…" he muttered, standing back up.

As he left, I glanced at Lily and slowly headed over. "Lily? A-are you okay?" I asked. She glanced up at me, shaking her head. "Do...do you need a hug?" I whispered. She didn't answer, so I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around her shaking form. "It'll be okay...just think of something happy…"

Lily shut her eyes, and I noticed a tear fall down her face. "Like what?" she choked, suddenly letting the majority of her weight lean on me.

I blinked, trying to think of something. "What about happy times with your dad?" I suggested, gently hugging her tighter. Lily nodded, and wiped the tears out of her eyes. I smiled slightly, leaning towards her ear. "You have to be strong…" I whispered before standing back up. She glanced up at me, and nodded again before turning back towards Larry.


End file.
